Everybody's Fool
by Dragon Princess Isis
Summary: It's a songfic. Starring: Quistis Others: Seifer, Rinoa, Squall seiftis


Disclaimer: - I don't own Squaresoft…. :'(  
                    - song: Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

Everybody's fool

****

There she was.  As beautiful as ever, she walked through the hallways of Balamb Garden.  Everyone loved her.  They thought she was the sweetest, nicest, prettiest girl there ever existed.  
  


"My, my, Instructor!  Looking so green.  Jealous?" Seifer was suddenly standing in front of her, his arm above her, leaning against the wall.  He was standing very close.  
  


"Mr. Almasy, why would I have to be jealous?  I've got everything I want."  
  


"You sure?" he smirked.  Quistis pushed him away from her and started walking.  Seifer didn't hesitate and followed immediately.  
  


"Just admit it, Trepe!  You're jealous!"  
She didn't reply.  
  
_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
  
_

"Come on!  I know you can't stand that girl.  I only don't understand why.  She has a great personality."  
  


"Shut up, Almasy!"  
  


"Ooooh, is my favorite Instructor getting mad?"  
  


"No, and you know I'm not your Instructor anymore."  
  


"So?  You were my favorite.  Have a nice day, miss Trepe."  And he walks away.  
  
_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame  
Don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
_

Just look how the former Trepies adore her.  That used to be me.  I know she's not what she looks like.  She's not who she pretends to be.  
  


"Quisty!"

  
"Oh hey, Rinoa!" They gave each other three kisses on the cheek.  
  


"So, how are you doing?  I hardly see you around."  
  


"Ow, this and that.  I've been busy going on a couple of missions and in my spare time I'm just looking for some new furniture."  
  


"Are you redecorating your room?  That sounds like fun!  Anything I can do to help?"  the raven-haired girl jumped excitedly.  
  


"Oh no, that's not necessary."  
  


"Ok, well…. If you need any help, just ask all right?"  
  


"Of course, Rinoa." Quistis smiled.  
  


"See you around!"  
  


"Goodbye."  The smile on her face disappeared as soon as the young Sorceress was out of sight.  
  
_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she  
  
_

Since the day I found out Squall liked you, I couldn't stand to be in your presence.  You didn't know how I loved him.  You ruined my plans.  Everything was going so well, until you came along.  You and your stupid mission.  Everyone knows your name.  How it's because of you the Sorceress war ended.  But will anyone even remember my name?  You destroyed my life, you little witch!  I'm gonna get you someday.  Just wait….  
  
_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
_

Quistis entered her dorm.  Practically everything was black.  The floor, the walls, the ceiling, the table and chairs, the sofa and the kitchen.  She was tired and as soon as she laid her head down on her pillow, she was dreaming.  
She was running.  Angry people were hunting her down, screaming: "Sorceress!"  She was running for her life.  Her raven-colored hair flying around her head.  
  
_Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lies  
  
_

Quistis woke up, nearly screaming.  She looked in the mirror.  I'm me again!  I'm me again!  She sighed.  
It was 6.00 am.  She couldn't sleep anymore and got dressed.  
  


At 6.30 Quistis was sitting in the cafeteria.  
  


"Good morning, sunshine!" Seifer sat down in front of her.  
  


"Mr. Almasy." She gave him a small nod.  
  


"And how are we doing on this bright day?"  
  


"Just fine, Seifer."  
  


"Good.  So what's new?"  
  


"I wouldn't know.  Is there something you need to tell me?"  
  


"No, why do you think that?"  
  


"Why do you keep bothering me?"  
  


"Oh, Instructor.  That hurt!  You don't like having me around?"  Quistis ignored his sarcasm and saw Squall and Rinoa coming in.  
  
_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore  
  
_

"Squall!  Rinoa!  Over here!" Seifer yelled.  
Oh no.  
  


"Seifer! Quistis!  Good morning!"  
  


"…"  
  


"Good to see you, both of you." Quistis smiled.  
  


"Yeah, we were just saying that it would be nice to have some more company on this lovely morning.  Right, sunshine?"  Quistis threw him a shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you-look.  
  


"Sunshine?  Do I smell a new couple?"  
  


"No, you don't."  The blue-eyed woman said.  She stood up and walked out.  
  


"Was it something I said?" Rinoa asked.  
  
_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
_

"Sunshine!  Wait for me!"  
  


"Mr. Almasy!  If you don't stop calling me sunshine…"  
  


"Then what?"  
  


"You're impossible!"  
  


"Yeah, I know." He smirked.  
  


Just leave me alone, Seifer." And she walked away from him.  
  


He looked after her with a sad look on his face.  He was a fool for thinking he had a chance with a girl as pretty as Quistis Trepe.  He would never win her heart.  She still loved Squall.  For that, she was a fool.  
  
_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool_


End file.
